Welcome Home
by Im-SwellxD
Summary: Yogi welcomes Gareki into their new shared room aborad the ship in one of the only ways Gareki will allow after they became friends with benefits. [Friends with benefits M/M YOAI]


Yogi was excited, and not the usual excited like when the group came together for fun night or whenever Nai wanted to sleep in _his_ room, no. He was as excited and giddy as that time a certain raven haired young man came back from vacation with their adorable little Niji. He felt happy and warm in the best way possible. He and Gareki had been assigned the same big bedroom together as the Captain made them partners and Yogi was waiting inside, sitting on a corner-couch that his counterpart had been eyeing up when they'd gone shopping not too long ago. Honestly, it was really comfortable; he'd had no idea the other had such fine taste in furniture.

He'd actually been waiting there as soon as he got back from the cafeteria, he could barely wait and he just sat there, staring at the door and then at his phone that sat idly on the cushion beside him.

It was when the man heard the telltale footsteps and exasperated complaining that his heart started picking up the pace, Yogi doing what he could to try and calm himself down so that he didn't seem _too _excited. He knew that Gareki wasn't all that into how hyperactive he could be.

Yogi tried as hard as he could to stay there on the sofa, his body wanting to move to the door to hug the other, wanting some form of physical contact as soon as possible, but he couldn't. He had a plan and this was it. He wanted to stick to his script.

He was biting the inside of his lip in anticipation and excitement, his nerves itching under his skin like sparks of static. Yogi waited and waited, his hearing picking up as much as possible. _Unfortunately, he didn't have Nai's incredible senses._ More waiting, and a smile started drawing at his lips, the corner getting further and further apart until he was beaming. There was a long moment of silence outside, a curse being heard from the other and he had to force himself to stay put.

The moment the door opened and he saw Gareki walk into the room, looking around before his eyes landed on Yogi, Yogi was on his feet, not being able to help himself. He waved his arms out and towered over Gareki, his arms wrapping around him and dragging him into a bear hug, the bags that the other had been holding fell to the ground.

They stayed there for a while, the door still open and letting in a breeze as Yogi just held onto him, face buried in the ravenettes' neck, taking in his scent for the second time that day, the first time being a surprise hug earlier that day. _To which he'd had a bruised side for._

Yogi reluctantly unwrapped one arm to push the door closed, the two still standing there, Gareki having unintentionally wrapped his arms around Yogi too after he'd almost knocked hm off balance.

"Welcome home," he muttered against the younger mans' skin, his lips brushing up against his pulse point and he could feel the shudder that left the slightly shorter man. He took it in and ran his mouth up and down over the pulse, placing a kiss there. Gareki's breath had caught in his throat.

The others knew nothing of this, but Gareki was actually quite sensitive and even though he barely physically reacted to anyone or anything, Yogi had actually brought out a slightly... physical side to him. _What could he do? A mans' needs had to be met and Yogi had no qualms about satisfying his, especially when Gareki had frustratedly complained to no end when he was alone... or 'thought' he was alone._

Turning them around, he forced the other to backpedal and eventually, Gareki reached the couch, the edge hitting the back of his legs. The older boy had angled them so that they were lying sidelong along the couch, spread out over it with him on top. He dropped against him, face buried in his neck again and Gareki just lying there.

"You didn't _have_ to buy this couch just 'cause _I_ liked it," the other man said after a moment in an attempt to distract, the two sprawled out and relaxing on the intensely plush cushions.

"I know," he answered with a smirk, lifting his head to look up at the younger man who was staring down at him from where his head was resting against the arm of the couch. He was as blank-faced as usual.

His hand brushed up the ravenettes' chest, half of his face buried in Gareki's shirt. He smelt so good that he couldn't help but inhale it.

He squirmed his way up the others' body. He was blanketing him, his face now in line with Gareki's. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to his mouth, pulling back just as the other was about to kiss back and then kissing again and doing the same, making it so Gareki didn't have the chance to return it, being a tease.

There was a pause, the younger of them staring up at him with an exasperated expression and Yogi just smiled at him before he got up and scooted down the other's body. He reached out and started unbuttoning Garekis' button-fly before pulling the jeans down to about mid-thigh, his underwear going with them and he lowered his head, angling so that he was on the side of it, head tilted slightly. He ghosted his lips over the warm muscle before gently latching onto the base and sucking, his tongue lapping at the skin. He heard Garekis' light puff, a gentle gasp and he smirked, angling his head around to do the same to the other side, his tongue running up the thick shaft.

He glanced up at the younger man as he ran his tongue against his skin, the wet, hot muscle flattening against the member that was gradually hardening under his ministrations. He slowly slid up from the base to the tip in one swift motion and once he reached the top he saw Gareki finally look at him, arousal clear in his eyes. He winked before taking the head into his mouth and sucking, slowly beginning to bob his head and get lower and lower on Gareki's shaft.

He gently gripped the base of his cock, hollowing out his mouth and throat to go as deep as he could. The older of them could feel the tip pass through the hole in the back of his mouth and gently press against the back of his throat. He waited a while longer, keeping it there to tease, feeling Gareki squirm under him and seeing the tension in his muscles along his waist. The other was trying hard to not move, to not buck his hips regardless of how badly he wanted to.

Yogi watched him, eyes as sharp as they usually were, maybe a little more so since he was so fixated on Gareki right now. The ravenette had closed his, his jaw clenching in a show of trying to keep some control. That, or he was trying to hold his orgasm already, could be either.

He chuckled lightly around him, the sound vibrating through Gareki's shaft and around his pelvis, the muscles squirming under the tough skin. Yogi grabbed the base of his member and gently sucking on it, suckling a little before pulling back and bobbing, going down on him inch by slow inch to tease him. His hand moved with his mouth, stroking with each bob of his head and Yogi saw Gareki press his head back hard against the arm of the chair, his mouth a little open, letting out a slow breath.

_"Jesus Christ," _the catburgler muttered softly, opening his eyes to see him. Yogi was staring, still bobbing his head and he finally felt Gareki's hips twitch, bucking just slightly, a pant-ish huff leaving his mouth and Yogi just sucked deeper, still going while the hips continued rolling up against him.

Yogi gradually pulled back and started bobbing his head faster, tilting this way and that for more sensation and Gareki was panting, both hands now reaching out and entangling themselves in Yogi's hair. He continued twisting his head in different angles, back and forth while bobbing over and over with Gareki rocking his hips up faster and faster and he could feel just how hard the ravenette was. To push him, Yogi groaned, the vibration being sent straight through the other man, his body stiffening, a voice cracking moan leaving his own throat and Yogi immediately tasted the warm, sour seed that sprayed from Gareki's shaft, coating the inside of his mouth completely.

Yogi stayed put for a moment, watching him and just milking the other man until he was empty and then slowly pulled back, leaning up and smirking as he swallowed everything. Gareki was practically boneless again after another damn good blowjob. He was lying there, panting softly, sprawled out and Yogi drank the view in.

"What about you?" the younger man questioned breathlessly and Yogi smiled, leaning down and lying over the other man. He blanketed him again and wrapped his arms around him. It wasn't about Yogi right now, it was about Gareki and Yogi wanting to treat him with the best Welcome Home gift in their new room.

"I'm fine. I can do it myself later," he muffled into the younger mans' neck, the two just lying there, relaxed and comfortable. There was a huff, stubborn and tired and he could feel the moment that Gareki had begun nodding off.


End file.
